


You're Beautiful

by mitchellkirsten1217



Series: One Direction Reader Inserts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Harry Styles - Freeform, Insecurities, Requested, Tumblr, mine, reader - Freeform, that-one-fangirl-person, you - Freeform, you're beautiful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitchellkirsten1217/pseuds/mitchellkirsten1217
Summary: In which you are insecure about what you look like and Harry comforts you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You are all beautiful in your own way. I struggle with these kind of insecurities too. Nobody’s perfect and everyone has flaws. As long as you don’t let them control your life, you’re good :)

You hated mirrors. They reflected your biggest enemy right back at you. Looking in the mirror, you only seen your flaws. In your eyes, you were ugly. You felt like your thighs were the first thing that everyone saw. Your eyes trailed up towards your stomach. You practically glared at it. You were a bigger woman and that automatically made people question your eating habits and your exercise routines. You felt the usual tears prick at your eyes. You weren’t good enough. You knew that your boyfriend, Harry, could find someone better than you. Someone skinnier. Someone who was more beautiful. You were full on crying at this point. You couldn’t understand why Harry even loved you.

 

"Love?” You heard Harry’s familiar voice from downstairs. You scrambled to put on a shirt quickly before Harry could come in. You had your sweater halfway over your head when he came in. He looked confused. He seen you standing there, in your underwear and half a shirt, looking beautiful as ever. Once you pulled your sweater over your head and made it cover your stomach, he noticed your tear stained cheeks. You made eye contact with Harry and started blushing, desperately trying to pull your sweater down so it covered your thighs. Quickly averting your eyes, your searched your room frantically, looking for your pants. Harry grabbed your wrist gently, stopping you. “Look at me, Y/N.” He demanded softly, his accent making your heart melt. You lifted your head up to look at him and immediately Harry knew what was troubling you.

 

“Harry, stop.” You tried to look away from his smoldering, sympathetic gaze. He didn’t let up. He grabbed a hold of your waist, turning you to face the dreaded mirror. He encouraged you to remove your sweater and you did only to see the flaws staring right back at you. Harry stood behind you, his head on your shoulder.

 

“You want to know what I see?” He questioned, looking your reflection in the eye. You stayed silent, urging him to continue. “I see a beautiful, intelligent, sexy woman. The same woman I’ve fell in love with. You are bold, brilliant and beautiful. In my eyes, Y/N, your thighs, your stomach and your cellulite make you you. And you shouldn’t ever want to change that.” He finished his little speech with a kiss on your shoulder. You continued to look anywhere but your reflection. Harry noticed this and gently tilted your face back towards the mirror. “I want you to tell that person in the mirror that you are beautiful.” You bit your lip and let out the breath you didn’t know were holding in.

 

“I am beautiful.” You said in a hushed tone. Harry’s eyes burned into your reflection. “I am beautiful.” You repeated again, louder this time. Harry chuckled and kissed you on the cheek. You hesitated in asking him another question but did anyway. “Harry, are my eating habits…. bad?” You asked, feeling insecure all over again. Harry spun you around to face him.

 

“Of course not.” He placed a kiss on your forehead. “You’re one of the healthiest eaters I’ve ever seen.” He pulled into his arms for a much needed hug. Considering you were half naked, he was pretty warm too. Pulling away from you a little, he looked you in the eye. “Like I said, you’re beautiful. And don’t ever forget it.” He smiled at you. You smiled back, actually feeling confident for once.

 

“I won’t, I promise.” You whispered into his chest. And, in his heart, Harry knew you wouldn’t break it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request on here or at that-one-fangirl-person.tumblr.com


End file.
